Flying Penguin (Sequel of Penguin Brothers)
by ORUL2
Summary: [HIATUS] Vitamin Couple resmi terbentuk. Namun, perjalanan cinta Jimin dan V tidak semulus yang mereka bayangkan. Orang dari masa lalu dan orang baru berdatangan ke kehidupan mereka. Mampukah mereka bertahan? BTS, Astro, GOT7, EXO. Yaoi. College!AU. OOC. VMin/KookMin-NamJin-SugaEunwoo-YugyeomHoseok.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

Casts masih sama, cerita berlanjut.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca "Penguin Brothers" terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengerti ff ini.

BxB. BL. College!AU. Fluff romance.

Rated: M

Enjoy!

* * *

" **Flying Penguin"**

Sequel of Penguin Brothers

.

 **Chapter 1: _Long Night_**

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar panas untuk pasangan NamJin dan juga Vitamin Couple. Di _mansion_ yang saling bersebelahan itu, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

NamJin sibuk berpagutan, dan Vitamin Couple sibuk berlarian. Tunggu, berlarian?

" _Ya,_ Kim Jimin! Berhenti!"

"Nggak mau! Taetae genit! Masa baru datang sudah mau mesum!"

"Aku bercanda, Minnie sayang.. Sini dong. Masa nggak kasihan sama aku yang sudah terbang berjam-jam ke sini? Aku masih _jetlag,_ tahu…", kata V sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

 _Uh. Aegyo seorang Kim Taehyung memang berbahaya._

 _Jantungku, sehat terus, ya.._

" _Arraseo._ Sekarang simpan _lingerie_ itu, lalu aku akan menghampirimu.", kata Jimin dari balik dinding dapur.

" _Ne,_ sudah, _chagi baby~_ "

Jimin mengintip lalu V mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Kosong, tangannya bersih dari benda seksi yang sedari tadi dipeganginya.

Jimin pun menghampiri V dengan ragu-ragu, karena takut tiba-tiba di….

 _GREP_

Tuhkan.

Pelajaran pertama bagi Jimin: jangan percaya Kim Taehyung.

Sekarang Jimin berada di gendongan ala bridal V lagi.

"Turunkan aku, Taetae!"

"Nggak mau. Sekarang kita bobo. Aku lelah sekali, sayang.", kata V sambil mendorong pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar.

"Bobo saja, kan..?", tanya Jimin ragu-ragu.

V menyengir kotak. "Kalau mau lebih juga aku nggak apa, sih… AW! Iya, iya, bobo saja, kok, _chagi._ Jangan pukul kepalaku dong. Kalau aku jadi telmi kayak kamu gimana?"

"Biar saja. Huh."

"Jangan merajuk begitu, dong, pacarnya Kim Taehyung.", kata V sambil menurunkan Jimin ke kasurnya. Setelahnya ia membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil dua kaos kebesaran dan celana panjang berkaret. "Ini, ganti baju sayang. Masa tidur saja setelannya keren begitu."

Jimin mengambil baju dan celana V. Namun, saat hendak melepas mantelnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan heboh.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa masih di situ?! Sana keluar dulu! Aku mau ganti baju!", teriak Jimin.

"Hihi, kok malu-malu kucing, sih, sayang? Kan nanti juga kita…. AW! _Ne, ne, arraseo._ Aku _otw_ keluar nih sayang, jangan pukulin aku terus dong, huhu. Kasihan sekali aku."

.

.

* * *

 _(Beberapa saat kemudian)_

"Sudah, _chagi_?", tanya V si tidak sabaran.

" _Eoh._ Kamu boleh masuk sekarang."

 _KLEK._

Mata V pasti diberkati Tuhan. Kenapa? Lihat saja pemandangan di hadapan V. Tubuh Jimin seakan tenggelam karena kaos kebesaran V. Jimin jadi terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. Rambut oranyenya agak berantakan karena berganti pakaian dan matanya sayu karena sudah mengantuk. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang harus dipeluk.

"Kenapa.. melihatku seperti itu?", tanya Jimin takut-takut.

V menggelengkan kepalanya heboh. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Kamu imut banget, sih, pacarku sayang~", kata V sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin lalu mengacak surai Jimin ketika ia sudah sampai.

Pipi Jimin memerah karena dipuji seperti itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Itu pujian atau ledekan, ya? Secara tidak langsung V bilang kalau Jimin kecil, dong? Ah, sudahlah, Jimin tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ya sudah, sekarang giliran Taetae yang ganti baju.", kata Jimin seraya berjalan ke arah pintu, yang tentu saja langsung diberhentikan oleh V.

"Mau ke mana? Nggak usah keluar. Minnie di sini ajaaaa..", rengek V.

"Apaan, sih, Tae? Kan kamu mau ganti baju..!"

"Aku sih nggak masalah diintip sama Minnie~ _Ouch!_ Iya, iya, jangan cubit. Minnie menghadap ke sana deh, jangan lihat aku. Tapi Minnie gak perlu keluar kamar… Oke, sayaaang?"

Jimin menyerah. Ia mengangguk pasrah lalu duduk di pinggir kasur, membelakangi V.

V mulai melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sesekali diliriknya Jimin yang masih setia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memunggunginya. Manis sekali, sih, pacar Kim Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

 _Ayolah jantung.. Pelan-pelan saja bekerjanya._

 _Nanti kalau Taetae dengar, gimana?_

 _Kan malu~~_

Setelah berganti pakaian, V menghampiri Jimin lalu memeluk Jimin dari belakang dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Pacar Kim Taehyung _cute_ banget ciiiii ummmm.."

"Ih, Taetae.."

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, ah, malu…"

V terkekeh geli, "Kan kita mau bobo bareng, _baby._ Ya pasti dekat-dekat, dong.."

"Ya sudah, Taetae bobo di sofa saja. Aku di kasur. Sendirian."

"Enak saja. Ini kan _mansion-_ ku. Dan aku baru saja tiba dari Korea. Masa kamu tega, sih, Minnie..?", kata V merengek manja.

"Uh.. Ya sudah. Ayo naik ke kasur."

V menyengir kotak dan terkekeh dalam hati.

Setelah berbaring, V menarik Jimin mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya badan Jimin kaku sekali. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur dalam pelukan pria—selain Jin tentunya. Tapi, tak makan waktu lama, tubuhnya menjadi rileks. Mungkin karena ia sudah mengantuk, atau juga karena usapan lembut V pada punggungnya.

"Uri Jimin bobo yang nyenyak, _ne.._ Nanti kita mesra-mesraan lagi besok pagi… Aduh!"

Lagi-lagi V kena serangan Jimin. Kali ini perutnya dicubit dengan gemas oleh Jimin.

Tanpa menggubris V yang meringis, Jimin bertanya, "Oh, iya, V. Tadi waktu di restoran kamu ngomong apa, sih? Yang pakai bahasa Inggris.."

V menunduk menatap Jimin. "Yang waktu aku melamar kamu?"

Jimin tersentak. "Jadi tadi itu lamaran?!"

 _TWENG!_

V menepok jidatnya. "Jadi, Minnie main iya-iya aja tapi nggak tahu aku ngomong apa?"

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang sedang bersandar mesra di lengan V.

 _Sabar, Kim Taehyung.. Sabar._

 _Orang sabar disayang Tuhan._

 _Orang sabar dapetin Park Jimin._

"Aku melamar kamu jadi istriku, Minnie.."

" _Mwo?!_ I-S-T-R-I?! Menikah?! _Jinjja?!_ "

"Iya, sayang.. Kan aku bilang ' _I don't wanna be 'Kim' alone'._ Aku bahkan bilang namamu jadi Kim Jimin, kan…"

Mulut Jimin terbuka lebar sekali. "Ta-tapi, kita kan masih muda, Taetae. Jin saja baru mau menikah besok lusa.."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya, Minnie?"

"Itu…. Em…. Nanti kalau punya anak… usianya deketan dong sama anak Jin dan Namjoonie…"

V membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan sejurus kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ih, Taetae kok ketawa, sih?!"

"Habis, kukira alasan Minnie teriak-teriak heboh karena nggak mau menikah denganku. Ya nggak sekarang juga, sayang. Aku ingin jadi dokter anak dulu, mapan, baru deh nikahin kamu. Kalau sekarang, keuanganku pas-pasan. Aku belum pantas buat jadi suami kamu, _darling.._ Kamu juga masih kuliah. Kalau menikah sekarang-sekarang, aku takut memecah fokusmu, jadi kuliahmu terbengkalai. Kita jalani saja pelan-pelan, _ne, chagi?_ "

Pipi Jimin memerah seketika. Di saat V memikirkan masa depan mereka dengan matang, Jimin malah memikirkan anak? Ih, Jimin jadi malu, kan..

"Aih, malu, ya?", tanya V lalu ia mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas. "Nggak perlu malu, Minnie. Aku malah senang kamu sudah memikirkan masa depan kita. Sampai anak segala.. hehe. Aku melamarmu karena aku nggak mau keduluan orang lain. Aku harus menjagamu karena makhluk bernama Jimin di pelukanku ini sangatlah langka. Harus dilestarikan."

Jimin merajuk. "Jadi aku sama seperti dinosaurus?!"

"Iya, kamu Minniesaurus, dino kesayangan Taetae.", kata V sambil mencubit hidung pesek Jimin. "Omong-omong, kok kamu nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris, sih? Kukira setelah empat tahun nggak bertemu, Minnie sudah lebih pintar…. Aw!"

Sekarang betis V yang kena tendang Jimin.

"Aku bisanya bahasa Perancis. Kalau bahasa Inggris aku menyerah. Dan yang penting kan bahasa cinta Vitamin Couple. Bahasa yang lain nggak penting..."

" _Aigooo,_ pacarnya Kim Taehyung mulai gombal, _ne_? Belajar dari mana, sih, sayang.. Sini cium lagi, mumumu~"

"Jangan macam-macam!", teriak Jimin sambil mendorong-dorong bibir V agar menjauh.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Tae. Dinosaurus kan sudah punah?"

"Iya, tapi cintaku buat Minnie nggak akan pernah punah. Akan terus lestari..."

.

.

.

Malam itu Vitamin Couple tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Berbagi kehangatan yang sempat hilang selama empat tahun kebelakang. Betul-betul malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

anggg vitamin couple is my relationship goaaal! sweet anet unchhh

jimin dah punya panggilan sayang buat mphi: taetae.

mereka masih di perancis. besok baru balik ke korea.

aku berencana buat ff ini panjang berchapter2 seperti cerita yang pertama... karena aku suka yg panjang2 /waks/

gimana nih sequelnya? seru gak? XD


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

Casts masih sama, cerita berlanjut.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca "Penguin Brothers" terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengerti ff ini.

BxB. BL. College!AU. Fluff romance.

Rated: M

Enjoy!

* * *

" **Flying Penguin"**

Sequel of Penguin Brothers

.

 **Chapter 2: _War of Hormone_**

* * *

Sudah empat tahun Jimin tidak menghirup udara Korea Selatan, negaranya tercinta. Sesampainya di Bandara Incheon, Jimin langsung menarik-narik V, karena hal pertama yang ia inginkan setibanya di Korea adalah….

" _Kimchi_! Aku mau _kimchi_ , Taetae….", kata Jimin sambil ber- _aegyo_ ria.

"Jangan beli di sini, _chagi._ Mana enak. Dan pasti lebih mahal.", kata V sambil menahan lengan Jimin.

Jimin menghentakkan kakinya satu kali lalu memajukan bibirnya sepanjang tiga sentimeter. "Tapi aku ingin makan _kimchi_!"

V terkekeh geli. Ia baru tahu kalau Jimin punya sisi manja nan menggemaskan seperti ini. "Bukannya di Perancis kamu punya stok _kimchi_ , sayang?"

"Itu kan buatanku sendiri. Aku maunya yang dibuat sama _ajumma_ orang Korea asli. Aku kangen masakan Korea yang dibuatkan orang lain…"

V tersenyum penuh pengertian. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya yang pintar itu. "Aku tahu tempat _kimchi_ paling enak sedunia. Mau ke sana?"

" _Jinjja_? Mau!", seru Jimin semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Oke. Ikut saja dan percaya padaku, Minnie~"

.

.

.

( _Di sisi lain_ )

"Jangan melotot begitu, _chagi._ Nanti matamu copot, loh."

Yang ditegur mendenguskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Habis.. baru kali ini aku lihat Jimin manja sama _namja_ selain aku..", gerutunya.

"Jadi, kamu cemburu..?"

"Iya!"

Duh.. Imut banget sih tunangannya Kim Namjoon.. Bikin Namjoon gemas saja.

"Jimin sudah menemukan orang bisa membuat dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya… pengganti kamu. Harusnya kamu senang, sayang. Jadi, nanti kamu nggak perlu sering khawatir, karena sekarang Jimin sudah ada yang menjaganya.."

Jin terdiam. Ia kesal diceramahi dan bukannya didukung oleh Namjoon. Tapi ucapan tunangannya itu memang benar. Itulah salah satu alasan Jin jatuh hati pada Namjoon, karena ia sangat dewasa.

"Sekarang, _uri kajja_ ~!", seru Namjoon sambil merangkul bahu Jin. "Besok ada acara pernikahan yang harus kita hadiri."

Jin tersenyum lalu berjalan bersama Namjoon ke arah Vitamin Couple.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin tidak ikut Jin dan Namjoon ke rumah mereka. Ia diculik oleh V.

"Yang benar saja, Tae?! Kita baru sampai dan langsung ke Daegu?", bentak Jimin tidak percaya.

V tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. "Minnie capek, ya? _Mianhe,_ tapi ada yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Hm? _Nugu_? _Kimchi_?"

 _Aigo.. Lemotnya nggak pernah berubah, ya.._

"Iya, _kimchi_.", jawab V sambil mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang. "Minnie tidur saja, _ne_? Nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai di stasiun."

" _Ne_!", seru Jimin semangat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut V lalu menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu V.

Tak butuh waktu lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Jimin. V tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap pipi gembil Jimin.

 _Iya, kimchi…_

 _Dan eomma yang sudah nggak sabar mau ketemu kamu, Minnie._

.

.

.

* * *

Seharusnya Jimin curiga ketika V mengajaknya ke Daegu. Untuk apa jauh-jauh ke sana cuma demi kimchi? Di Seoul juga kan banyak yang jual.

Sekarang Jimin dan V sedang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang kelihatan mewah.

"Taetae, sebenarnya kita ada di mana?", tanya Jimin dengan sorot mata curiga.

"Rumahku.", jawab V sambil menyengir.

" _Mwoya_?!"

Detak jantung Jimin semakin mengheboh ketika terdengar suara dari interkom. " _Nuguseyo_?"

" _Eomma!_ "

" _Uri_ Tae!", seru suara _yeoja_ dari seberang sana.

Sedetik kemudian pagar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan dominasi warna putih dan abu. Sangat modern.

"Taetae, kenapa nggak bilang-bilang dulu mau mengajakku ke rumahmu? Aku kan jadi bisa siap-siap dulu…", kata Jimin lirih sambil menyeret kakinya mengikuti V.

V memelankan langkahnya lalu merengkuh pinggang Jimin dengan lembut. "Bukan kejutan dong namanya kalau aku ngasih tau Minnie dulu? Hehe. Nggak ada yang perlu dipersiapkan kok. _Eomma-_ ku nggak galak."

"Tapi.. kita nggak bawa apa-apa. Kan nggak enak, Tae.."

"Aku bawa sesuatu kok buat _eomma._ "

"Oh iya? Apa?"— _Memangnya tadi Tae beli sesuatu ya?_

"Calon menantu."

 _BLUSH._

Pipi Jimin memerah seketika, ada asap imajiner menguar di atas kepalanya. Jimin jadi kepanasan, kan.. Ia pun menghentakkan lengan V dari pinggangnya.

"Tae _pabo_!", bentak Jimin seraya berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan V di belakang.

V terkekeh geli lalu berjalan menyusul Jimin. "Hei, sebegitu semangatnya mau ketemu calon mertua~?", goda V.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aigo.. uri_ Tae sudah pulang lagi, _eoh_? Perasaan baru seminggu yang lalu kamu pamit ke Perancis, nak.. Kok sudah pulang lagi?", sambut _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik itu. Ia memeluk anaknya dengan erat. "Eh? Siapa anak manis ini?", tanyanya lagi saat melihat ada seorang _namja_ imut di belakang anaknya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Park Jimin _imnida.._ ", kata Jimin sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia gugup sekali, astaga.

"Wuah.. Jadi _uri_ Tae ke Perancis untuk menjemput kekasihnya, _eoh_? Sini peluk _eomma.._ ", kata ibu Taehyung sambil menarik Jimin untuk ia peluk.

' _Eomma'…?_

 _Sudah lama.. tidak ada yang bisa kupanggil dengan sebutan itu…_

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan ibu Taehyung. Tidak terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Jimin.

" _Aigo…_ Kok menangis, sayang? _Eomma_ meluknya kekencengan, ya?", seru ibu V panik.

"Nggak, kok.. Aku hanya terharu… karena aku sudah lama tidak punya _eomma_ lagi…"

"Aduh.. anak manis. _Mianhe, eomma_ nggak tahu. Sekarang kamu sudah punya aku sebagai _eomma-_ mu. Jangan nangis lagi, _ne_?"

" _Ne, eomma._ ", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum bahagia. Begitu pula dengan V yang tersenyum bahagia dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena melihat pemandangan tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Eomma.._ sudah, jangan repot-repot. Ini terlalu banyak…", lirih Jimin.

" _Ani._ Ini sih masih kurang! _Galbi_ , _samgyeopsal,_ sup kacang kedelai, _japchae_ ,… Duh, apa lagi, ya? Kok seperti ada yang kurang.."

" _Kimchi, eomma._ Minnie sejak di bandara merengek ingin makan _kimchi._ "

"Aah, _Kimchi_! Kok _eomma_ sampai lupa, sih..? Sebentar ya Jimin sayang, _eomma_ ambilkan _kimchi_ yang difermentasikan di pot, yang itu lebih enak.", kata ibu V seraya meninggalkan Vitamin Couple sendirian di dapur.

Keheningan menyelimuti pasangan itu hingga V memutuskan untuk memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Ih, Taetae, lepas… Kalau _eomma_ lihat gimana?"

"Nggak apa-apa. _Eomma_ juga pernah muda, _chagi…_ ", kata V yang sudah menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher Jimin. "Nanti, kamu yang memasak seperti ini untuk kita, _ne_?"

 _BLUSH._

Wajah Jimin memanas dalam hitungan detik.

"Terus.. Nanti di meja makan itu akan ada kursi khusus untuk _baby._ Ada dua kursinya, aku ingin anak kembar."

 _BLUSH._

Sekarang selain wajahnya yang memanas, detak jantung Jimin juga sudah tidak karuan.

"Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Kamu setuju nggak, Minnie?"

"Mana bisa diatur seenaknya begitu…."

"Yah.. kan kita bisa terus bikin sampai dapet anak kembar cewek-cowok…. _Ya, ya,_ ampun! Stop cubitin aku, please…!"

"Kalian _sweet_ banget, sih…"

Jimin langsung menghentakkan tangan V yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Ia malu luar biasa tertangkap basah oleh ibunya V sedang bermesraan.

" _Eomma_ ganggu aja, nih..", gerutu V.

 _GRUUUK_

Ibu V terkekeh. " _Mian,_ tapi _eomma_ mendengar suara cacing di perut Jimin sudah minta di kasih makan, tuh.."

Jimin semakin malu.

 _Cacing menyebalkan! Kenapa langsung bereaksi setelah mencium bau kimchi, sih?!_

 _Aku kan malu…._

 _._

 _._

Siang itu Jimin, V, dan ibunya V yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Baekhyun makan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang hangat.

.

.

.

* * *

 _(Sore itu)_

"Kenapa nggak menginap saja…? Kan di sini banyak kamar kosong. Atau Jiminnie bisa tidur sama Tae berdua."

 _BLUSH_

" _A-ani, eomma.._ Kami nggak bisa menginap. Besok paman Jimin mau menikah.", kata Jimin terbata-bata. Kok _eomma-_ nya malah menyuruh Jimin tidur sekamar sama V, sih?! Jimin kan jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak..

"Hm, begitu.. Yasudah, hati-hati, _ne_? Salam untuk pamanmu, Jiminnie.."

" _Ne, eomma._ "

"Tae, serius nggak mau diantar supir ke stasiun?"

"Iya, _eomma._ Kita naik bis saja. Sekalian jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,…", Baekhyun memeluk V sekilas lalu memeluk Jimin agak lama. "…Nanti main lagi ke sini, ya? Kamu kan belum ketemu sama _appa-_ nya Tae. Sekarang dia masih dinas, jadi baru ada di sini lusa.."

" _Ne, eomma._ Jimin usahakan main dulu ke sini sebelum kembali ke Perancis."

" _Good boy._ ", kata Baekhyun seraya mencium kening Jimin.

" _Eomma,_ aku nggak disun juga, nih?", rengek V. "Sudah dipeluknya sebentar, nggak disun. Huh. Anak _eomma_ yang mana, sih..?"

Jimin dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar V merengek manja. Ternyata V punya sisi menggemaskan seperti itu juga.

.

.

.

* * *

 _(Di dalam kereta menuju Seoul)_

"Tae- _ah.._ Makasih, ya, sudah membawaku ke rumahmu..", kata Jimin sambil memegangi kotak agak besar yang berisi _kimchi_ buatan Baekhyun.

" _Cheonma, chagi._ Nggak ada yang perlu dimakasihin. Justru aku yang makasih, soalnya _eomma_ sering menanyakan tentang kamu."

"Hm? Memangnya kamu menceritakan tentang aku sama _eomma_?"

"Aku nggak cerita secara detail.. Aku cuma bilang ada _namja_ yang kusukai sejak SMA dan dia sedang merantau ke Perancis. Aku bilang kalau aku mau menikahinya, begitu."

 _BLUSH_

"Terus _eomma_ bilang apa? Nggak marah, kamu sudah niat mau menikah?", kata Jimin yang sedang mengontrol semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Nggak, dong. Kan _eomma_ sudah nggak sabar ingin punya cucu. Eits, mau cubit lagi, ya?", kata V sambil menahan tangan Jimin yang sudah terangkat. "Daripada cubit, mending cium.", kata V sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Huh. Itu sih pengennya Tae saja!", seru Jimin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang.", kata V seraya menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir _kissable_ Jimin.

Jangan salahkan V kenapa jadi sering mesum. Jimin memang dalang dari _war of hormone_ yang diderita V.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Sapa yang rikues vitamin couple gombal gembel? nihhh banyak nihhhh

sampe giung aku ngetiknya hahaha. terlalu sweet~

aku munculin baek oppa jadi eommanya tae di sini. bisa ditebak kan ntar appanya siapa? haha

jimin lgsg dapet lampu ijo tuh dari baek. jimin emg lovable bgt sih :3


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!

Casts masih sama, cerita berlanjut.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca "Penguin Brothers" terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengerti ff ini.

BxB. BL. College!AU. Fluff romance.

Rated: M

Enjoy!

* * *

" **Flying Penguin"**

Sequel of Penguin Brothers

.

 **Chapter 3:** **Hubungan yang Baru**

* * *

"Saya nyatakan Anda sebagai suami dan istri…"

Jin dan Namjoon berciuman dengan _backsound_ lantunan piano, tepuk tangan, dan teriakan bahagia. Sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Jimin yang berada di barisan paling depan sudah menangis bombay. Bukan karena patah hati ditinggal Jin, tapi ia menangis bahagia. Semenjak ia dan Jin tinggal di Perancis, Jimin sudah tidak merasakan getaran cinta ketika di dekat Jin. Ia sudah yakin bahwa perasaannya untuk Jin adalah rasa sayang terhadap keluarga.

.

.

.

Acara resepsi pernikahan langsung digelar setelah pembacaan sumpah setia. Para tamu undangan menikmati _buffet_ makanan dan minuman sambil bercengkrama dengan pengantin ketika berpapasan.

Jimin dan V sedang berada di depan _stand_ bertuliskan _grill steak_ ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk leher Jimin dari belakang.

"Park Jimiiiinnnn!", seru orang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin.

Jimin langsung berbalik dan V langsung menoleh saking terkejutnya. Di hadapan mereka ada seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata sayu, dan berambut hitam. Rambutnya yang baru itu membuat sosoknya sulit dikenali.

"Yo-yoongi..? Min Yoongi?!", Jimin memekik girang ketika menyadari _namja_ di hadapannya itu adalah Yoongi, musuh, ehm, teman bebuyutannya semasa SMA.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?", tanya Suga yang masih setia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan kebodohanmu, Min Yoongi.", ucap Jimin sambil tertawa lalu langsung memeluk Suga erat.

"EHEM. PERMISI..", kata V sambil memisahkan Jimin dari Suga.

"Aih, V! Pelit sekali, sih?!", bentak Suga. "Ah.. Kau juga ingin kupeluk, ya? Sini, sini...", Suga mengalihkan posisi lengannya jadi hendak memeluk V, tapi V menghindar.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang akan selalu memelukku.", kata V sambil melirik-lirik Jimin dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jimin _blushing._

Suga memandang Jimin dan V bergantian. "Wah, wah, wah.. Apa ada yang kutinggalkan di sini? Halo? Apa aku sedang berada di zona obat nyamuk? Yuhuuu?"

V menyengir lebar sambil memeluk pinggang Jimin. "Kami sudah resmi berpacaran, Suga."

Suga _jawdrop._ " _MWO_?!"

Jimin menyentil pipi Suga pelan. " _Ya_! Jangan bikin keributan di pernikahan pamanku..!"

" _Arraseo, arraseo._ Habisnya.. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar kalian sudah jadian. Aku patah hati, akh...", kata Suga sambil menyentuh dadanya dan memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu itu, _pabo_!", pekik Jimin sambil memukul bahu Suga. Sedangkan V memelototi Suga, berani-beraninya Suga menggoda Minnie-nya lagi.

"Hahaha. Oke, baiklah... Habisnya seru sekali kalau menggodamu. Wajahmu yang selalu memerah kalau sedang digoda itulah yang membuat aku rindu padamu, Park Bantet.."

"EHEM.", V berdehem keras.

"Dan si monyet ini masih saja selalu _over protective_ padamu, ya? Apa kau yakin akan betah, Jimin? Kalau kau ingin kabur darinya, telepon saja aku, _ne_?"

"Akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi, Min Yoongi.", geram V.

"Woah, baru kali ini aku mendengar kau memanggilku dengan nama asli. Agak sedikit mengerikan. Hahaha."

"Omong-omong, _hyeong-_ mu datang tidak, Yoong?", tanya Jimin.

"Haa? _Hyeong_? Maksudmu si muka datar Jungkook? Kok kau menanyakan dia padaku, sih? Menjijikkan.", kata Suga sambil bergidik jijik.

"Lah, bukannya kalian sudah baikan sewaktu ku tinggal?"

"Baikan, sih, baikan. Tapi tetap saja dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku malas berurusan dengannya. Kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja selama empat tahun ini."

"Hoo, begitu..", ucap Jimin lirih.

Suga menyeringai. "Kenapa? Masih galau antara Jungkook dan V? Hahaha.. Kasihan sekali kau, V! Yasudah, aku mau pulang. Eunwoo menungguku di apartemen."

"Ih.. bukan begitu, Yoongi. Eh? Eunwoo? HAH?! Ada apa ini?! Apa kalian kembali bersama?!"

"Ups. Waktunya pergi, _annyeong_ ~!", Suga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Vitamin Couple setelah puas mengerjai Jimin lagi seperti dulu dan meninggalkan teka-teki untuk otak lemot Jimin.

Jimin dan V memandang punggung Suga yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dalam diam, hingga akhirnya V bersuara, "Kukira kau akan _blushing_ kalau digoda olehku saja.."— _dan kukira kau sudah tidak memikirkan Jungkook lagi_ , kata V lirih sambil memajukan bibirnya.

" _Aigo.._ Siapa yang tidak memerah, sih, kalau digoda? Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan memerah kalau digoda olehmu. Ah, bahkan kau belum pernah sekalipun menggodaku..."

Duh, V, apaan sih? Jimin kan jadi salah tingkah.

"Me-memangnya kau mau aku goda seperti apa?"

"Yaaa misalnya digoda di kamar... AW! Tuhkan. Mulai, deh, cubit-cubit."

"Kau dan otak mesummu, Kim Taehyung!", Jimin memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hehe. Eh, itu ada apa di pipimu, Minnie?"

Jimin menoleh, sepertinya lupa kalau ia sedang dalam mode ngambek. "Hm? Ada apa?"

CHUP.

V mengecup pipi Jimin lalu terkekeh tampan. "Mulai sekarang kontrollah semburat _pink_ di wajahmu agar hanya muncul ketika kugoda, _arrachi_?"

BLUSH.

Tentu saja semburat _pink_ itu muncul lagi.

"Sudah saatnya pelemparan buket bunga, tuh. Yuk, Minnie. Kita harus mendapatkannya agar kita juga segera menyusul."

.

.

.

[Di rumah Jimin]

Sore itu Jimin dan V pulang ke rumah Jimin yang dulu. Rumah itu masih sama seperti dulu, bersih dan terawat karena Jin menitipkan rumahnya kepada kenalannya untuk diurus.

"Whuaaa, aku rindu sekali rumah ini..!", pekik Jimin sambil berlari ke arah pintu depan.

V menutup pagar rumah Jimin lalu berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Tae, cepat buka pintunya! Aku sudah tidak sabar, hihihi."

"Iya, sayang.. Sabar, dong. Ini bawaan kamu banyak banget loh... Untung aku _strong_.", ucap V yang sedang menggendong _bagpack_ Jimin yang sangat besar (entah berisi apa saja) dan satu kopor miliknya dan milik Jimin di masing-masing tangannya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya membawa parsel buah, beberapa kotak kado pernikahan Jin dan Namjoon, dan buket bunga Jin. V berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu hasil berebut dengan gadis-gadis tamu pernikahan.

"Tanganku penuuuuh, nggak bisa buka kunci..!"

" _Ne_ , _arraseo, chagiya.._ "

KLEK. KLEK.

Jimin berhambur masuk ke dalam rumah ketika pintu itu terbuka. " _URI JIB!_ Aku sangat merindukanmu, huhuhu..", pekik Jimin sambil berlari ke dapur untuk menyimpan barang bawaannya.

V hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sangat imut itu. Ia mengikuti Jimin ke dapur untuk menyimpan kopor dan tas bersamaan dengan kado-kado pernikahan.

"Tae, mau minum apa? Kulkasnya sudah diisi oleh _ajussi_ yang menjaga rumah.."

"Mau minum kamu, boleh?"

"IIIH TAEEE. Aku serius, nih."

"Aku juga serius.", V berjalan mendekati Jimin yang sedang memunggunginya sambil menungging karena mencari-cari minuman di dalam kulkas.

Jimin terkejut ketika ia mendongak dan berbalik, V sudah berada di belakangnya sambil menyeringai. "A-apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Aku? Aku mau minum.."

"I-ini, ambil jus ini."

"Aku nggak mau jus, Minnie. Aku maunya kamu..", V mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, sedangkan Jimin terus mundur hingga tubuhnya melesak masuk ke dalam kulkas. "Rumah ini kosong, sayang.. Hanya kita berdua saja, hihihi."

Ketika V hampir berhasil mencium bibir Jimin, terdengar bunyi bel rumah berbunyi. Atensi V terpecah hingga Jimin bisa mendorongnya untuk kabur.

"A-ADA TAMU!", teriak Jimin gugup sambil berlari ke arah pintu depan.

 _Sial, siapa, sih? Mengganggu saja._ V menggerutu dalam hati sambil menyusul kekasihnya ke pintu depan.

"Yaa, siapaaa?", tanya Jimin seraya membuka pintu. " _MWOYA?!_ "

"Hai, Jimin. Ku dengar kau sedang di Korea. Apa kabar?", tanya Jungkook dengan senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya.

V memelototi Jungkook. Ia berjalan ke samping Jimin lalu merangkul bahu Jimin erat. "Jimin dan aku baik-baik saja, Jeon. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku? Aku akan merebut Jimin darimu."

HIK.

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" _In your dream,_ Jeon. Minnie sudah resmi berpacaran denganku. Kau terlambat."

"Baru berpacaran saja, kan? Sebelum kalian menikah, aku akan selalu mengganggu kalian, Kim."

V dan Jungkook saling adu tatap, sedangkan Jimin menunduk, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Em.. Jungkook. Itu kau bawa tas, mau ke mana memangnya?", tanya Jimin, memecah atmosfir dingin di antara mereka bertiga.

"Oh, aku akan menginap di sini. Bahkan Jin _ajussi_ memberiku kunci serep jika si Kim ini tidak mau membukakan pintu untukku."

 _Si Jin ajussi brengsek itu.._

 _Seharusnya aku sudah tahu kenapa dia memperbolehkan aku dan Minnie tinggal di rumah ini selama mereka bulan madu ke Jeju._

 _Ajussi sialan!_

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu, sini tasnya kubawakan ke dalam.", Jimin mengambil tas dari genggaman Jungkook lalu melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia gugup setengah mati dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

V dan Jungkook kembali saling menatap.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Jeon?"

"Sejak kapan aku suka membual, Kim? Ah, dan aku punya janji denganmu.."

"Janji? Ap—AKH!"

Jungkook meninju perut V.

V menunduk memegangi perutnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau Jimin pulang dari Perancis dan membawa pacar, akan kupukul hingga K.O. Hahaha.", ucap Jungkook seraya masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan V yang masih meringis nyeri di ambang pintu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL 2 says:

chapter ini spesial untuk LunaticFans yang nagih supaya diudate. maafkeun aku yah baru update sekarang :p

kuki balik lagi tuh, mau ngerebut jimin katanya. dan dia punya jin yang mendukung dari belakang wkwkwk (jin masih ga setuju jimin sama tae)

tae kesian amat ya, baru juga jadian udah ada lagi pengganggunya :( biarin lah. aku seneng tae menderita wkwkwkwk /digorok army/


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!

Casts masih sama, cerita berlanjut.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca "Penguin Brothers" terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengerti ff ini.

BxB. BL. College!AU. Fluff romance.

Rated: M

Enjoy!

* * *

" **Flying Penguin"**

Sequel of Penguin Brothers

.

 **Chapter** **4** **:** **Melewatkanmu**

.

[Special chapter from Jungkook POV]

* * *

Aku terlambat.

Itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri ketika melihat Jimin berciuman dengan V di depan toko roti.

Ya, aku ada di sana ketika Jimin memutuskan memilih siapa di antara kami berdua.

Pada akhirnya, aku kehilangan Jimin, lagi..

.

.

.

Awalnya kehidupanku baik-baik saja. Setelah keluar dari kediaman Jeon, aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Selagi mempersiapkan diriku untuk menjadi mahasiswa dan menunggu penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku magang di sebuah perusahaan jual beli tekstil yang cukup besar. Aku harus bekerja, karena keluarga Jeon tidak lagi membiayaiku. Aku menolaknya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki ikatan apapun lagi dengan siapapun dari keluarga dingin itu.

Konflik kembali datang menghampiriku ketika aku menemukan _rival_ terbesarku saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Si Kim sialan. Dia menghampiriku dengan langkah enteng dan senyuman menyebalkan yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Jeon, _annyeong.._!", sapa V.

" _Don't annyeong me,_ Kim.", balasku dingin.

" _Cold, as always, eh?_ "

Aku ingin sekali mengabaikannya, atau menghajarnya kalau bisa. Tapi, aku terlalu penasaran kenapa dia ada di sini disaat seharusnya dia berada di BigHit School.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membuntutiku?"

"Ha! _In your dream,_ Jeon! Untuk apa aku membuntutimu? Lebih baik aku buntuti Minnie ~"

Aku mengangkat alisku, heran.

"Aku juga mahasiswa di sini, Jeon. Jurusan kedokteran.", V tersenyum miring. "Mohon bantuannya, _chinggu_."

Aku hampir hilang kontrol ketika mendengar penuturannya. Dia juga mahasiswa baru? Jurusan kedokteran? Kenapa dia tidak mengambil jurusan jangan-ganggu-aku-Kim-sialan.

"Jadi.. kau mengikuti jejakku untuk berhenti sekolah dan langsung meneruskan kuliah? Sebegitu takutnya kau kalau aku sukses duluan dan merebut Jimin?", ledekku sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Aku berekspektasi V akan menyanggah ucapanku.

"Iya, aku takut."

Tapi, dia malah menjawabnya dengan begitu jujur. Salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukai V, dia sangat ekspresif. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan.. Berbeda denganku.

"Aku sadar diri, Jeon.. Aku tahu, aku belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jin _ajussi_ yang memiliki tempat spesial di hati Minnie dan dibandingkan kau yang berbagi pengalaman hebat semasa kecil.", lanjut V. "Dan betul sekali tebakanmu, bahwa aku memang mengikuti jejakmu, aku takut kau sukses lebih dulu, dan aku takut Minnie memilihmu—"

Aku tertegun sebenarnya, mendengar V begitu terbuka padaku. Mengingat aku ini _rival_ terbesarnya, seperti yang dia katakan tadi.

"— _So, here I am._ ", lanjut V sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku padanya. "Bertanding secara sehat?"

Dia menerima tanganku. "Bertanding secara sehat."

.

.

.

Walaupun aku dan V satu kampus, kami jarang bertemu. Gedung Fakultas Kedokteran dan Fakultas Hukum terpaut beberapa fakultas lainnya, jadi kami tidak pernah berpapasan. Bagus, lah. Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Waktu terus bergulir dan tidak terasa aku sudah di tahun ke-4 di sini. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan gelar sarjana hukumku, mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, dan pergi menyusul Jimin di Perancis.

Rencanaku terdengar begitu masuk akal hingga saat aku mencari V di kelasnya—untuk menyombongkan kelulusanku—ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Hatiku mencelos. V sudah lulus sejak setengah semester yang lalu, dia mengambil semester pendek, jadi dia lulus lebih dulu dariku. Dan yang lebih membuatku stress adalah, V sedang di perjalanan menuju Perancis.

.

.

.

Aku membeli tiket penerbangan paling cepat ke Perancis. Tapi langkahku tersendat di Visa. Dua hari kemudian barulah aku berangkat ke Perancis dengan hati tidak karuan. Apa saja bisa terjadi dalam dua hari.

Aku tiba di Perancis di hari ke-3. Sekarang pikiranku semakin berkecamuk. Jika apa saja bisa terjadi dalam dua hari, apalagi tiga.

Aku mencari nama Park Jimin dalam daftar penduduk. Yak, aku mendapatkan data singkatnya dan tempatnya berkuliah. Aku mendatangi kampus Jimin dan mendapatkan alamat _mansion-_ nya. Rasanya senang bukan kepalang. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar V belum bertemu dengan Jimin.

Saat di perjalanan menuju _mansion_ Jimin, aku melihat V. Dia sedang berdiri membelakangi sebuah toko roti. Ternyata benar dia ada di sini. Tapi, untuk apa dia berdiri di sana seperti orang aneh?

Tidak lama, seseorang keluar dari toko roti itu. Dia adalah pria yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku dan doaku, Park Jimin. Adegan selanjutnya.. aku tidak ingin membahasnya.

Aku kembali ke motel tempatku menginap dan memutuskan untuk mengurung diriku hingga jadwal pesawatku besok pukul 7 pagi. Percuma. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku ketinggalan. Mungkin, jika aku beberapa menit lebih awal datang, atau jika aku lah yang lebih dulu menemukan Jimin.. yang akan mencium Jimin di depan toko roti bukanlah V, melainkan aku.

Hatiku.. rasanya begitu sakit.

Sekali lagi.. aku melewatkan Park Jimin.

.

.

.

"Saya nyatakan Anda sebagai suami dan istri…"

Jin _ajussi_ dan Namjoon _seonsaengnim_ telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Aku tersenyum melihat rona bahagia dari wajah kedua orang itu. Lalu aku melihat dia, Park Jimin, yang sedang menangis dengan derasnya. V di sampingnya, menenangkan dengan cara memeluk. Ya, hatiku remuk lagi.

Aku meninggalkan acara resepsi pernikahan dengan langkah gontai. Semangat hidupku sudah hilang sekarang.

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering lama, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon. Dengan malas, aku mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menghubungiku.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

[Kookie~ Berani-beraninya kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku, _eoh_?]

Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Kim Seokjin.

"Aku datang, kok. Tapi aku ada urusan, jadi langsung pulang."

[Urusan apaaa? Paling juga urusan hati..! Aku tahu kau melihat Jimin dengan V, kan?]

"..."

[Karena kau diam saja, aku anggap itu 'ya'. _Well,_ jujur saja, aku masih berpikir kalau V tidak cocok dengan Jimin. _So,_ aku memberikan penawaran padamu.]

"Penawaran..?"

[Hm. Aku akan bulan madu ke Jeju. Selama enam hari ke depan, Jimin dan V akan tinggal di rumah lama kami.. Aku harap kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kookie.]

Aku tersenyum licik. "Baiklah, berikan aku kuncinya."

.

.

.

Sore itu aku berdiri di depan rumah Jimin. Hatiku semakin riuh ketika aku memutuskan untuk memencet bel alih-alih memasuki rumah itu dengan sembrono. _Lil surprise for Kim the jerk._

"Yaa, siapaaa?", suara Jimin terdengar, lalu pintu pun terbuka. "MWOYA?!"

Aku memasang senyuman penuh banggaku. "Hai, Jimin. Ku dengar kau sedang di Korea. Apa kabar?"

Di belakang Jimin ada si brengsek V, memelototku. Dia berjalan ke samping Jimin lalu merangkul bahu Jimin erat. Sombong sekali dia. "Jimin dan aku baik-baik saja, Jeon. Mau apa kau kemari?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan V. "Aku? Aku akan merebut Jimin darimu."

"In your dream, Jeon. Minnie sudah resmi berpacaran denganku. Kau terlambat."

"Baru berpacaran saja, kan? Sebelum kalian menikah, aku akan selalu mengganggu kalian, Kim."

Aku dan V saling adu tatap, sedangkan Jimin menunduk, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Em.. Jungkook. Itu kau bawa tas, mau ke mana memangnya?", tanya Jimin, memecah atmosfir dingin di antara kami bertiga.

"Oh, aku akan menginap di sini. Bahkan Jin _ajussi_ memberiku kunci serep jika si Kim ini tidak mau membukakan pintu untukku."

Mulut V menganga. Aku yakin dia sedang merutuki Jin dalam hati.

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu, sini tasnya kubawakan ke dalam.", Jimin mengambil tasku lalu melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku dan V kembali saling menatap penuh emosi.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Jeon?", tanya V.

"Sejak kapan aku suka membual, Kim? Ah, dan aku punya janji denganmu.."

"Janji? Ap—AKH!"

Aku pun meninju perut V. Dengan sangat keras.

V menunduk memegangi perutnya. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau Jimin pulang dari Perancis dan membawa pacar, akan kupukul hingga K.O. Hahaha."

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan V yang masih meringis nyeri di ambang pintu.

Selamat menikmati siksaanmu, Kim sialan.

Jimin akan kembali padaku.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 says

finally aku update jugaaaa khehehehe

kukangen jimin direbutin dua namja ketjeeee

anyway aku punya pola update sekarang. jadi, aku akan update ff aku yang paling terakhir terupdate

terus maju sampai ke update semua

mulai lagi dari awal

jadi kayak lingkaran begitu

hmmmm apa ucapanku bisa dipahami? aku bingung ngejelasinnya haha

yang jelas aku pasti update semua ff aku dengan jadwal yang adil

oya. kalau mau ngobrol2 atau mau 'nagih' di update bisa follow ig aku di **orul2**

oke oke? :D


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING!

Casts masih sama, cerita berlanjut.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca "Penguin Brothers" terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengerti ff ini.

BxB. BL. College!AU. Fluff romance.

Rated: M

Enjoy!

* * *

" **Flying Penguin"**

Sequel of Penguin Brothers

.

 **Chapter** **5** **:** _ **Heart Duel**_

* * *

 _Eottokhe? Ige mwoya?_

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jungkook datang?_

 _Dan sepertinya hubungan V dan Jungkook belum membaik, malah jadi semakin buruk!_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Jimin berpikir keras di dalam benaknya sambil membawa tas Jungkook ke kamar tamu di lantai satu. Ia sedikit merapikan seprai dan bantal di kasur lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

 _Tadi Jungkook bilang apa saja, sih?_

 _Dia.. uhuk. Mau.. uhuk. Merebutku... dari V._

 _Lalu... Jin memberinya kunci?_

 _Jin?! Apa mereka bersekongkol?_

 _Ah, rasanya tidak masuk akal._

 _Memangnya kapan Jin dan Jungkook bertemu?_

KLEK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jimin berjengit kaget. Hatinya yang sedang risau bertambah kacau karena orang yang membuka pintu adalah sumber masalahnya kali ini, Jungkook.

"Hei.", sapa Jungkook dingin.

"Hai, Jungkook.. A-apa kabar?", tanya Jimin gugup.

Jungkook menghampiri Jimin lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Yah.. tidak terlalu bagus."

Refleks, Jimin langsung menghadap Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Hm? Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku di Perancis?"

"Ada. Banyak hal terjadi di kehidupanku selama kamu pergi. Tapi.. yang paling menyedihkan hanya satu."

Jimin memandang Jungkook polos, tidak mengerti.

Jungkook menyentuh pipi Jimin yang rasanya makin tembam saja lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Kamu."

Tubuh Jimin semakin kaku karena ragu dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Jimin sudah punya pacar sekarang.

"Aku?", tanya Jimin.

"Ya. Kamu pergi meninggalkanku lagi, Jimin..", Jungkook menjawab Jimin dengan nada sendu.

"Ah.. _Mianhe,_ Jungkook.. Aku...", Jimin menunduk, hingga tangan Jungkook terlepas dengan sendirinya dari pipinya. Jimin tidak setelmi itu untuk salah memahami maksud 'pergi' Jungkook adalah karena dirinya pergi ke Perancis, melainkan karena ia memilih bersama V.

"Selama empat tahun ini.. aku selalu memikirkan kalian berdua. Sampai detik aku bertemu dengan V untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun pun sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Tapi, melihat senyum tulus V, dan mengetahui dia masih mencintaiku hingga sekarang.. Hatiku pun memilih. Aku memilih bersama V."

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya. Mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Jimin benar-benar membuatnya tertohok. "Ini hanya cinta monyet, kan? Kau dan V masih muda, jadi kalian tidak mungkin seserius itu, kan? Maksudku, kalian belum tentu sampai ke jenjang pernikahan."

Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa, Jungkook. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menyakiti V lebih dari ini. Dia sudah menungguku selama empat tahun, dan itu sangat luar biasa—"

"Bagaimana denganku?!", Jungkook geram sehingga ia pun refleks memegang kedua bahu Jimin. "Aku menunggumu sejak kelas 1 SD, Park Jimin! Kau, dengan teganya, membandingkan aku dengan dia yang baru menunggumu selama empat tahun?! Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga belas tahun, Jim! Tiga belas tahun!"

"Jeon Jungkook!", Jimin membentak Jungkook dan meronta hingga pegangan tangan Jungkook terlepas dari bahunya. "Hentikan. Kita baru saja bertemu lagi. Aku.. ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, sebagai teman lama. Jujur, aku rindu padamu. Tapi, jangan seperti ini.. Maaf."

Jimin bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar kamar, setelah sampai, ia berkata tanpa menoleh pada Jungkook. "Ini kamar tamu. Aku dan V ada di lantai dua. Istirahatlah, aku dan V akan berbelanja bahan makanan untuk nanti malam."

BLAM.

Jimin keluar dari kamar tanpa memedulikan Jungkook yang masih duduk mematung di atas kasur, merutuki nasibnya yang selalu saja tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar Jungkook. Jujur, tubuhnya lemas sekali. Pertemuan dengan Jungkook tidak direncanakannya. Ia tidak mengira akan berhadapan dengan Jungkook sekarang-sekarang ini. Ia merutuki Jin yang seenaknya mengizinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal di rumah mereka.

 _Setidaknya biarkan hatiku mantap dulu, dong, Jin!_

Jimin hendak menangis, tapi ia tahan. Rasanya ia ingin segera bertemu dengan V dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, dan orang itu adalah V. Hanya V.

Jimin berlari ke pintu depan untuk mencari V, tapi kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Jimin mencari ke dapur dan juga ke kamar mandi di lantai 1, tapi V masih belum ketemu juga. Begitu pula dengan taman belakang rumah. Mata Jimin sudah sangat berkaca-kaca, satu senggolan saja air mata akan mengalir di pipinya. Ia pun bergegas ke lantai dua. Ke kamarnya.

Saat membuka kamarnya, Jimin menemukan V yang sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan kepala menunduk. Jimin merasa lemas seketika. Perasaan antara lega dan kesal bercampur aduk. Ia kesal karena telah mencari V di seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi taunya V malah ada di kamarnya. Tapi ia lega telah menemukan V, karena ia pikir V pergi keluar dari rumah saking emosinya.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghampiri V.

"Tae.."

"Em."

"Kau.. marah?"

"Em."

"Jangan menunduk terus.. tatap aku, Tae."

"Tidak."

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di samping V, percuma berdebat disaat seperti ini. Namun, V malah bergeser menjauh dari Jimin, seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek dan tidak mau didekati. Namun bukan Jimin namanya kalau mudah menyerah, ia ikut bergeser mendekatkan dirinya pada V.

"Tae, kumohon, lihat aku..", Jimin menangkup kedua pipi V dan mengangkatnya. Ia terkejut karena V terlihat seperti habis menangis. "Tae?! Kau menangis?!"

"Ah.. Aku ini.. cengeng, ya?", kata V sambil menyeka sisa air di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat V seperti itu membuat Jimin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Tae.. Kenapa menangis... Hiks. Jangan menangis..."

" _Yaa,_ kok Minnie jadi ikut-ikutan nangis? Aku nggak apa-apa, kok, _chagi._ Tadi aku kena pukul Jungkook, makanya aku nangis..", kata V sambil menyeka air mata Jimin.

"Ha? Kamu dipukul Jungkook?! Sebelah mana? Mana yang sakit?!"

Jimin tidak sengaja meraba tepat di bagian perut yang Jungkook pukul tadi. V pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh, nah itu sayang, pas banget di tempat yang kena jotos.."

"Ah, _mian_! Aku ambil P3K dulu, ya!"

Jimin hendak beranjak ke dapur, tempat ia dan Jin biasa menyimpan kotak P3K, namun V menahannya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku ngga apa-apa sayang. Asal ada kamu di samping aku, itu udah cukup..", ucap V lirih.

"Ngo.. ngomong apa, sih, Taeee? Malah gombal, yaish..!"

V terkekeh lalu menepuk dahi Jimin pelan. "Aku serius, Minnie sayang.. Makanya, jangan tinggalin aku, ya?"

"Iya, Tae.. Aku nggak akan ninggalin kamu, kok..", jawab Jimin. "Hm.. Terus, mau sampai kapan pelukannya?"

"Ah. Ehehehehe. Sampai sore aja gimana? Aku ngantuk, Minnie.. Capek~"

"Ya sudah, tidur sana.", ucap Jimin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya agar V melepaskan dirinya.

"Aaang, jangan pergi.. Bobo bareng.", ucap V sambil ber- _aegyo._

 _BLUSH._

Jimin jadi merona melihat V bertingkah manis seperti itu. Ia pun luluh. "Oke, tapi lepas dulu dong peluknya.."

V masih ber - _aegyo,_ " _Aniya_. _Aniya. Aniya._ "

"Yaish, _jinjja_..! Aku mau ganti baju dulu, Taetae..."

"Ooo, hehe. Ya sudah, sini aku gantikan!"

" _Ya_! Mulai kan, dasar piktor! Sana menghadap tembok! Jangan mengintip!"

V tertawa pelan, " _Ne_!"

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju rumahan, Jimin menghampiri V lalu bergelung mesra di pelukan sang kekasih. Akhirnya V dan Jimin tidur siang hingga menjelang sore, dengan posisi tubuh yang masih berpelukan satu sama lain. Lupa dengan rencana mereka untuk berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jungkook yang penasaran ke mana Jimin pergi akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Jimin. Tadi ia berpikir mungkin Jimin dan V sudah berangkat ke supermarket, tapi ternyata sepatu mereka berdua masih ada di pintu depan. Jadi, Jungkook mencari mereka di dalam rumah.

Jungkook ingin sekali mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, tapi ia ragu karena suasana di sana terlalu tenang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Kamar itu agak gelap, hanya ada cahaya senja yang mengintip dengan tenang dari jendela dan celah ventilasi kamar. Tapi Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat dua insan muda yang sedang terlelap sambil berpelukan dengan mesra.

Ya, itu Jimin, yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Jungkook hancur tidak karuan, sedang memeluk pria lain dengan eratnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 says

its updated! (finally khehehe)

aku sibuk sekali sekarang, sungguh. belajar + kerja nih huks huks.

hmm aku tuh pengen curhat gitu ih sama kalian, para reader deul.

aku udah ketik curhatan aku di BIO. kalau lagi senggang, dibaca ya.

aku minta pendapat kalian.. menurut kalian gimana soal ff aku yang MELT.

jujur aja aku udah ga ada semangat nerusin ff itu. ada sih, tapi dikit. dikiiiit banget.

itu juga lebih ke aku yang ingin nepatin janji untuk tidak diskontinyu.

pm aku yaaah kalau mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku (?)

hehe

gomawooo :*


End file.
